In Between
by moonlightbear
Summary: oneshot, what happens to Daniel Matthews between the bathroom and showing up in the safe... R&R PLEASE! and read author's notes, they're somewhat important...


**In Between**

**by; moonlightbear**

**summary:** one shot, what happens to Daniel Matthews between the bathroom and showing up in the safe... R&R PLEASE! and read author's notes, they're somewhat important...

Author's notes: getting this out of the way... Disclaimer; I don't own anything seriously, not even the DVDs... okay on to the next important thing, I NEVER SAW the first Saw movie, i was to scared to. LOL what can i say I'm chicken and PROUD OF IT! ;) But i was forced into seeing the second one by my brother and I LIKED IT and now i want to see the first one... now the reason i said to read this is to say I'm sorry if i say or write something that is wrong, because my info comes from my brother and his accounts of what happened in the first movie and only seeing the second movie once... so this story is here because i thought we should know what exactly happened for Daniel during the time that he was in the bathroom to the time he showed up in the safe at the end of the movie... so now on to the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I just killed a guy! I just killed someone! I Just KILLed Someone! I JUST KILLED---_

"Daniel come on!" Amanda told him but he was still shocked at what he had done, "Come on we have to go!" She told him again.

_Give me a second!_ But they didn't have a second to spare; the two hour will be up in three minutes and people have already died from the air they're breathing. He was panicking, WHO WOULDN'T? Amanda wouldn't that's who, he knew this as a fact as she started dragging him to the door of the bathroom. He finally pitched in some help by pulling himself along the passage, but it hurt... The air it was becoming too much. They finally made it to the room with the safe and he slid down to the ground, coughing abit; although his vision was blurry he notice just abit that she opened the safe like she knew the combination already. Slowly he let his eyes close and felt himself fall all the way to the ground. A few seconds later he felt someone touch and move his arm and then a small prick at his arm made him realize what was happening. He opened his eyes, although they're even heavier then before, and sees Amanda standing over him,

"What about you?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Was the last words he heard before the darkness took him whole.

_-------------------------------sometime later------------------------------------------------_

The motionless figure of Daniel laid on the ground, as feeling came back to him he slowly tried to open his eyes, as he did this his stomach growled notifying him to eat(_like he had a choice at the moment!_), the dust in the room made his nose tickle. After sneezing once, the coughing started, after his small fit, he heard static being as tired as he was all he could do was open his eyes and stare at the TV he laid in front of him. The static soon cleared and a puppet appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations Daniel, Game Won for you, but now let watch another game begin..." Daniel's eyes were glued to the screen in front of him and his heart was pounding in his heart as blood was pounding in his ears. The scene on the TV changed from the puppet to a man on his knees and that looked as if he was screaming... within seconds all of the fear Daniel was trying to hold back surrounded him in a second, as the contraption around the man's neck snapped shut. He knew the man too, through his father... With blood still pounding in his ears the scene changed back to the puppet. "You see Daniel, that man was missing something in his life and therefore was not aloud to keep his own, but he was just a part of my bigger game..." Once again the scene change back to where the man in the trap, his body was old and the blood was dry and now there were other people. One in particular caught Daniel's eye-- his dad. As Det. Matthews looked into the camera closely the scene switch back to the puppet. "With your father. I have on last test for you though, when you wake up next Daniel you must not panic, for if you do you shall die." The TV turn to static and then completely black; leaving Daniel confused and scared once again for his life. His breathes were short and fast, he tried not to panic but what was he supposed to do? His dad was in trouble, HE was in trouble, another guy was dead and he had killed someone, you can't forget that, and where was Amanda? _--prick--_ He felt it, in his neck, but being to tired to turn to see he let it work and he faded into darkness again...

_---------------------------------------some more time later-----------------------------------------------_

Daniel woke with a gasp, breathing hard a few times at first, but soon controlled his breathing remembering what Jigsaw had said, He couldn't panic. He soon realized he had an oxygen mask on and that he was in a tight spot he was to tired to move and voting with himself he decided to not move until he was let out which would be in 48 minutes he guessed as he watch the timer tick away. That was the only light he had in there and this time gave him the time to think about what had happened in the last... few days? He thinks...

About when he was grabbed from behind while walking home from his _lovely_ talk with his dad,

_i think I'll be walking from place to place anytime soon _

or the second he heard that maniacs voice on the recorder telling him(all of them) that they'll be dead in two hours

_I'm i the only one who lived, did she die, did Amanda die?_

Or how about that picture?

_did my dad frame them? was that true? why was i there? was it because of that?_

and about... ... ...Xavier, he killed him... "Oh God." He sobbed quietly. Tears rolled down his face and as the mask started slipping he laid his chin on his knees to help the mask stay on. His breathing was faltering and he felt miserable, he was so tired he never heard the soft dinging the announced the timer ended, or a click that was a string that made a tape play; although he did hear it just barely saying "Game Won!" What got his attention the most wasn't the door opening but the bright light that shined in his face! Raising his head off his knees, he looked at the people around him as they pulled him out of the safe(_it was the SAFE!_). He recognized everyone from the scene he saw when the man with the head trap was dead, they were all there!

He was fading out again, but he had to say something first! "Dad... he... game... ..." and then he was out...

_-------------------------end story-------------------------------_

_author's notes: hopefully i don't need to tell you he recovers in a hospital and yetta yetta yettta, but i Will if you want me to! I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO!_


End file.
